Bubble Baths and Wishful Thinking
by SkywalkerChild
Summary: Seven's Birthday, Talent Night...it's JetC, I swear


DISCLAIMER: I can't even pretend that I own these characters, but I certainly wish I did. The song that the Doctor and Seven sing is property of Andrew Lloyd Webber et al.  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
RATING: Um, PG. Sure, that sounds safe.  
  


Bubble Baths and Wishful Thinking  


  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager sat up in her bed slowly, rubbing her eyes. She was certain she had just gone to sleep, and it wasshe looked over at her bedside clock0500 hours again. Yawning, she stumbled into the sonic shower and tried to wake up.  
"Chakotay to the Captain," said a voice from above half an hour later. Janeway sighed and turned off her shower.   
"Yes, Commander, what is it?"  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for breakfast in my quarters," her First Officer said from down the hallway.  
Janeway smiled. "I'm on my way."  
  
Janeway sipped her coffee. "Tell me, Chakotay, to what do I owe the honor of being asked to eat breakfast with you?"  
Chakotay smiled. "I read somewhere that officers associate with each other better on duty if they eat meals together." Janeway raised an eyebrow, not convinced. "Okay, so those weren't my motives, but I did read that somewhere." The captain smiled. "Do you know what today is?"  
Janeway furrowed her brow in thought. It was a Tuesday as far as she knew, and it was the end of the month, so progress reports would be coming in. She shrugged. "I give up, Commander, what day is it today?"  
He knew she had forgotten. "It's been five years since we entered the Delta Quadrant; five years since we met each other."  
"Has it really been that long?" He nodded. "Yes, I guess it has been. So what did you want to say about it, Chakotay?"  
"Well," he started, staring at his toast. "I just wanted to say that, as much as I want to get home, I would not want to have missed the opportunity to serve under you."  
Janeway smiled. "Thank you, Chakotay. That's a very nice thing for you to say. You have been a great first officer," she said, returning the compliment.  
They sat in silence for a moment and then Tom Paris called. "Paris to Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay."  
"We're here, Ensign Paris," Chakotay said. "What's our status?"  
"Everything's operating at optimal standards," the young officer responded. "But that's not why I called. Neelix has brought it to the attention of Ensign Kim and myself that Seven of Nine's birthday is tomorrow. He wanted me to ask if we could throw her a party."  
Janeway smiled her lopsided smile and Chakotay chuckled. "That's fine, Tom," Janeway said. "I think we should surprise her, so try and keep it quiet."  
"Yes ma'am," he said. "Paris out."  
Janeway looked at Chakotay, who was still chuckling. "Seven is not going to be happy with us," he said.  
"No, probably not. But families do things that are embarrassing sometimes; she'll just have to get used to it."  
  
Seven of Nine walked through the halls of Voyager and noticed a lot of people were staring at her. She was not self-conscious, one of the many traits left over from her time with the Borg, but all the same it was a little disconcerting to have that many people watching her. When she was sure no one was looking, Seven stopped in the corridor and examined her physical appearance. Her uniform was clean and unmarred; there was nothing sticking to her shoe. Shrugging it off, she continued her walk to the Bridge.  
"Good morning, Seven," the captain said when the Borg woman walked in.   
"Good morning, Captain," she responded in her monotone and then went over to one of the larger panels behind the weapons station.  
"Is something the matter, Seven?" Janeway asked, coming to stand behind her crewmember.  
Seven looked up. The crew is behaving strangely today. "A small error in the weapons' power grid; I was sent up here to correct it," she said as she popped off a panel close to the floor. She scanned it with her tricorder and then began pressing a few buttons on the inside.  
"Very well, Seven, carry on," the captain said, patting the kneeling woman on the shoulder before walking back to her seat. Seven was confused, but shook her head a little and went back to work. She would discuss this with the Doctor at her earliest convenience.  
  
"Neelix, what are you doing?"  
Neelix looked up and saw the First Officer standing in front of the counter in Ten Forward. The ship's cook stood up and smiled at the commander.  
"I'm trying to find a pan to bake Seven's cake in," he said in a loud whisper, looking around for the Borg in question. "I've decided to make an Earth standard-angel food cake."  
Chakotay chuckled a bit. "You're a good man, Neelix. Can you break away for a minute, though? I'd like to trouble you for a ham sandwich."  
"Of course, Commander," Neelix said cheerfully. "What would you like on it?"  
Chakotay thought for a minute. "How about some Vulcan hard cheese and Romulan tomato?"  
"Yes sir," the morale officer responded, walking over to the replicator. The canteen was strangely quiet for 1300 hours. "Sir, isn't it lunch time? Where is the rest of the crew? Are they not eating?"  
"They'll be in, Neelix," he said, sitting down at one of the tables. "Progress reports are due today and many people forgot about them until this morning."  
"Ah."  
Neelix made sure Chakotay was fine and then went back on his quest to find a bunt pan. He heard a noise behind him and then felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
"Uncle Neelix?"  
He turned around. "Naomi! Hello, what can I do for you?"  
Naomi Wildman leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I don't know what to get Seven of Nine for her birthday."  
"What seems to be the problem?" Chakotay asked, seeing the little girl disappear behind the counter.  
Naomi stood up, startled. "Sir!" she said in her little voice and saluted. "I was just talking to Neelix about Seven of Nine's birthdayI don't know what to get her."  
The commander smiled. "Naomi, I'm sure just being at her party will be enough."  
The young girl frowned. "But everyone should get presents on their birthday."  
"Well then," Chakotay said, picking up his plate and handing it to Neelix, "Maybe you should get her a book."  
"A book?" the little girl asked, confused.  
Chakotay smiled. "Ask your mother, Naomi; she'll be able to tell you."  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Enter."  
Janeway looked up and saw Chakotay standing in her doorway. "Yes, Commander, what is it?"  
"It's almost time for the party, Captain; aren't you coming?"  
"You know, I'd completely forgotten," she said, closing the screen on her console. "Did you get Seven anything?"  
"Sort of," he said. "I set up a scenario on the Holodeck that I think she might find interesting." He shrugged. "It was the only thing I could think of."  
Janeway nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."  
"What about you, Kathryn? What did you get Seven of Nine?" Chakotay asked as they walked towards the turbolift.   
Janeway smiled. "I decided to give her a book from Earth's history, a classic of literature-The Iliad."  
"You've read Homer?" Chakotay asked.  
"Yes, my father was a great fan of classic literature; I thought Seven might enjoy it."  
  
Seven walked with the Doctor down the corridor.  
"I do not understand why we are going to the mess hall," she said and the Doctor turned to face her.  
"You must learn to socialize, Seven," the Doctor responded cheerfully. "I am going to assist you in it tonight."  
"I have scans I must run in astrometrics," Seven said, starting to turn a corner.  
"Tut!" the Doctor said, taking her arm. "Don't be alarmed, Seven; it won't be harmful."  
She sighed. The Doctor did not often take no for an answer; this time was one of them. Therefore, Seven would oblige the Doctor if it would get her out of socializing for several weeks.  
Entering the mess hall, Seven noticed that Neelix was the only person in there. She knew that it was 1800 hours and that people should be in here eating their dinner and making idle chit chat about the day.  
"Something is wrong," Seven said.  
The Doctor feigned ignorance. "What do you mean, Seven?"  
"Doctor, there is no one here. It is time for the crew to be eating dinner."  
"We will eat dinner," said a female voice from behind them. Seven turned around slowly and saw Captain Janeway and Ensign Kim smiling. "Once we sing Happy Birthday."  
Seven raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand."  
And then she did. The entire crew stood up then; appearing from places Seven wasn't certain that people could fit in. "Surprise!"  
Seven frowned. This was a human custom-surprise parties. They usually marked the day a person exited his or her mother's womb. Therefore  
"It is my birthday?" Seven asked the Doctor.  
He nodded. "Yes, Seven. Today, you are twenty-five years old."  
Seven didn't know what to say. She could not remember ever having a birthday party; she did not know what the correct social protocol was.  
"Thank you," she said, her voice uncertain.   
Ensign Kim smiled. "You're welcome, Seven. Happy birthday."  
Janeway tapped on her glass lightly. "And now, a toast!" Everyone raised their glasses, even as Seven raised an eyebrow. "To Seven of Nine-may her efficiency improve our lives as well as her own."  
"Here here!" said the Doctor, handing Seven a glass. The crew applauded.  
Seven nodded, still uncertain. Neelix seemed intent on heightening her embarrassment as he rolled out a cart with a cake on it. On top of the cake was a little Borg cube.  
"I am no longer a part of the Collective," Seven reminded Neelix when he stood in front of her.   
"It's a joke, Seven. Look," he responded, lighting a match and putting it near the top of the cube. "It's a candle."  
The Doctor's voice broke through the laughter as he began to sing "Happy Birthday." Slowly, the other members of the crew joined in and Seven felt the blood vessels in her face open up a bit, causing her to blush.  
"Blow out the candle, Seven."  
She shook her head. "Clarify."  
"Now you're supposed to make a wish and blow the candle out on top of the cake."  
"Make a wish? That is unnecessary. But I will blow out the candle as it is a fire hazard." She inhaled a little and then blew the candle out. The crew erupted into applause. Seven looked closely at the top of the caked and saw "Happy 25th Birthday, Annikah Hansen" written on the top in script.  
Neelix walked over with a knife. "Would you like to cut the cake, Seven?"  
Seven shook her head. "You may slice the pastry, Neelix."  
The Talaxian shrugged and went about serving her birthday cake. Seven made her way to the farthest corner of the room, but the Doctor followed her.  
"Seven, this is your birthday party. These people have gathered to honor you; why aren't you mingling?"  
"Thissurprise party; I did not like it. I wish to terminate this exercise."  
The Doctor chuckled. "Seven, you can't terminate this exercise. For one thing, that would be extremely rude. And secondly, you haven't received your presents yet."  
"Presents?"  
"Yeah, Seven, presents." Tom Paris walked up behind her with a box wrapped in paper. "It's one of the few benefits of having a birthday after you turn twenty-one; people give you things and it's not expected that you reciprocate." She examined the box carefully. "Well, open it. It's from B'Elanna and me."  
Seven hesitated for a moment and then began to pull away the tape slowly.  
"Um, Seven, you can rip through the paper. The idea is to get to the present, not to save the wrappings."  
"I understand," she responded, tearing away the paper a bit quicker. Inside the bright paper was a book, it's binding seemingly worn, although it was probably replicated to look antiquary. "The First World War: A New Interpretation. Thank you, Ensign Paris and Lieutenant Torres. It will make forinteresting reading, I'm sure."  
The rest of the crew gave her their gifts; Naomi's present, a koda-skat board, actually made the Borg woman smile. She received the rest of the presents humbly, except for the music program Ensign Kim gave her. She had blushed.  
The Doctor cleared his throat and Seven looked over at him.  
"Yes, Doctor?"  
"I have a present for you as well, Seven."  
Seven raised an eyebrow. "That was verythoughtful, Doctor. May I see it?" Janeway was almost sure she heard a little anxiousness in Seven's voice, like she might actually be excited about getting a present.  
"Well, it's not here, exactly," the Doctor began, shooting a knowing looking at the Captain. "If you will follow me."  
Seven complied, with Janeway and Chakotay trailing behind them, smiling. They traveled up a few levels and down a long corridor to the crew's quarters. Eventually, they ended up at a door Seven had noticed before. "What is this?" she asked.  
"These are your new quarters, Seven. You no longer need the Borg alcove to regenerate; you can sleep like the rest of the crew," the Doctor said, smiling widely.  
Seven raised an eyebrow and opened the door to the room. It was smaller than some of the other quarters she had seen, and sparsely furnished. She saw that it had its own bathroom, however.  
"Thank you, Doctor," she finally said, "but I do not wish to leave my alcove in cargo bay 2."  
"We've already thought about that, Seven," Chakotay said. "We're going to compact it into a single unit and have it transported into your quarters. Even though the Doctor says you don't need it, you might like it for comfort."  
Seven nodded. Her eyes then fell on the captain. "Was this your idea, Captain?"  
Janeway shook her head. "No, Seven. This was the Doctor's idea. I just had to agree to let you use the quarters. Which I did, of course," she added, smiling.  
"Thank you, Captain."  
"So, you will be moving in here then?" the Doctor asked eagerly.  
Seven thought for a moment. "Forresearch purposes, yes. I will move into these quarters so that I may better adapt to this lifestyle."  
Captain and Commander chuckled. The Doctor continued to smile. "You can move in as soon as you'd like, Seven," Janeway said. "B'Elanna can have the alcove compacted in a few hours and we'll do a site-to-site when it's finished."  
  
Food poisoning. What were the odds of Neelix's angel food cake being the breeding ground for bacteria? Three quarters of the crew had come down with infections and the Doctor was treating them as quickly as he could.  
Janeway rubbed her temples. Thankfully, Chakotay, Tuvok and herself had not eaten any of the cake and were therefore able to run the ship. Unfortunately, that meant that, including Seven of Nine and Naomi Wildman, there were only five people to work three shifts, and Naomi didn't really count.   
Chakotay walked into her quarters and flopped down on her couch, as had become the routine over the past few days. The two of them had given up protocol for the time being until they could get enough sleep to care again.  
"How many more are sick?" she asked, not really wanting an answer.  
"Actually," he said, a slow smile forming on his lips, "B'Elanna has been given a clean bill of health and Samantha Wildman will be back on duty in a few days. Everyone else is still down for the count, however."  
Janeway sighed. "Well, at least with B'Elanna able to work, we'll get that problem with the plasma flow conduits fixed up. I tried my best," she added, looking apologetically at Chakotay.  
He patted her arm good-naturedly. "I know you did, Kathryn. But I also know you haven't slept in almost seventy-two hours, and I've noticed you can hardly walk straight, never mind adjust conduits in Engineering."  
"Are you telling me I should get some sleep? Because I would really like to, but I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Becausebecause I'm the captain."  
He grinned. "I'll have the Doctor relieve you of duties for twenty four hours so you can sleep and then you can play captain again."  
She shook her head, chuckling. "It's tempting, Chakotay, but no, I can't."  
He nodded. "I figured that was what you'd tell me," he said, smiling. He stood up then and walked over to the replicator. She watched him with a raised eyebrow and when he came back he had a small bottle in his hands. "These are bubbles for the bubble bath I'm going to run you. You have two hours of free time that I have just given you. If you object, I will send Tuvok in here to make sure you don't do anything resembling work. He will personally put you in the bath tub if you do not comply." He grinned. "Resistance is futile, Captain."  
She sighed even as she took the container. "I'm going to get you for this, Commander."  
  
"Neelix to the captain."  
Janeway looked up from the PADD on her desk. "This is the captain; what can I do for you Mr. Neelix?"  
"Captain, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to host another talent night at the end of the week."  
Janeway pondered that for a moment. It had been quite awhile and after the food poisoning, everyone needed a break. "By all means, Neelix. Try and circulate the news quickly; you'll want people to have time to prepare."  
"Of course, Captain. Thank you."  
Janeway smiled and went to pick up her PADD when the door to her ready room opened. She looked up. "Well, Commander, it's time for you to come up with a hidden talent?"  
"Oh?" he asked, stopping his action of putting another PADD on her desk midway through. "And why is that?"  
"Neelix is having another talent night. You managed to avoid performing the past three times; I will not take no for an answer this time."  
Chakotay smiled. "All right, Captain. Is this an order?"  
She gave him a look somewhere between a pout and a smirk. "I would really hate for it to come down to that, Chakotay, but I will order you if necessary."  
He chuckled. "No need to do that, I suppose I'll come up with something."  
She smiled. "Now, why did you come in to see me?"  
He finished handing her the PADD. "I just wanted to give you some personnel reports."  
"Keep up the good work, Commander. And remember, you have until the end of the week to impress us all with your talents." She grinned as he shook his head, leaving the room.  
  
Chakotay sat in the Mess Hall, staring at a PADD. Tomorrow was the talent night and he still had no idea what he was going to do. He was very close to taking Kathryn up on her offer to phaser an apple off her head.  
"Mind if I join you?" B'Elanna asked, forcing Chakotay to look up.  
"Of course, B'Elanna, sit down." The chief engineer sat down across from him then snatched the PADD away. "Hey! Give that back!"  
B'Elanna smiled. "She's dragged you into performing finally?"  
Chakotay nodded soberly. "Ordered me, actually. Now I have to find something to do."  
The half-Klingon's smiled slowly turned into a grin. "Well, it just so happens that Tom, Harry and I are putting together a little skit and I'm sure we could fit you in."  
Chakotay raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to regret this?"  
B'Elanna chuckled. "Oh, probably, but meet us on Holodeck 2 at 1900 hours anyway."  
  
Janeway leaned back in the holographic chair at Sandrine's and smiled at the crew. Many were performing tonight, and many others were crowded into the small space to watch their friends and crewmates either shine or humiliate themselves, whichever was applicable.  
Janeway, however, wanted to see what selection the Doctor and Seven had decided on. And she also wanted to see what this little skit was that four of her senior officers were doing. Tuvok had, once again, decided not to show up and instead was watching the Bridge to make sure it was still there when the captain got back.  
Neelix stepped onto the stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to yet another Talent Night. We have some very fine acts for you this evening, including a short skit by a good deal of the senior officers. Let's get started, shall we? This first act is the Delaney sisters and their feats of magic."  
Polite applause broke out as the two twins walked onto the stage. Janeway attempted to stay focused but had never been one to enjoy magic shows. Many of the acts passed like that but she did tune back in at the mention of the Doctor.  
"And in her first appearance ever on Sandrine's stage, Seven of Nine will be singing with the Doctor in a song from the twentieth century musical The Phantom of the Opera."  
Seven and the Doctor walked on stage and everyone gasped. The Doctor was in a tuxedo, and Janeway would admit to herself that he looked rather dashing. Seven was wearing a full ball gown in a lovely shade of purple, her hair falling lightly on her shoulders. The music began softly, at some points barely audible.  
The Doctor began to sing first, coming over to Seven and wrapping an arm around her waist:  
"No more talk of darkness; forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here; nothing will harm you; my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."  
Seven broke in, her voice high, but not shrill:  
"Say you love me every waking moment; turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of"  
"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe; no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."  
"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."  
The Doctor's voice became powerful, almost shocking in it's intensity. "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you."  
"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."  
The Doctor began to sing with Seven, their voices harmonizing perfectly. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning"  
Seven broke away and looked up at him, eyes wide. She was a fine actor. "Say you love me"  
The Doctor's words rang too true to be acted. "You know I do"  
A sob escaped from Samantha Wildman as they began to harmonize again. "Love me, that's all I ask of you."  
The music rose in volume and intensity as Seven and the Doctor danced around the stage in slow circles. As the music slowed, their dancing stopped and they sang again. "Anywhere you go let me go toolove me, that's all I ask of you."  
The room was absolutely silent until the note was finished and then it erupted into enthusiastic applause. Many members of the crew were on their feet, some with tears in their eyes. Janeway thought better of standing up because she wasn't sure she would be able to stand. The song had hit very close to home.  
Finally, Seven and the Doctor were ushered off the stage and Neelix came back. "Well, after that performance, let's bring on something a little more lighthearted. Here are Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Torres, Ensign Kim and Ensign Paris in a skit they have entitled "Q-who?" Enjoy."  
Janeway watched the skit, but her eyes were constantly on her first officer. She had never heard that song before but the words rang clearly in her mind. He was a rock for her, a constant. She appreciated him for that, and she supposed she loved him for it too. Well, there was no suppose-ing about the fact that she loved him, just about why she did. She shook her head and decided not to worry about it anymore. There were certain luxuries a captain just couldn't afford.  
  
Chakotay played his part without a hitch. It was easy because he was playing himself. A very exaggerated form of himself, but him none the less. Tom had taken on the part of Q and everyone was laughing. What Chakotay did not hear was the laughter of the captain. When he looked out into the crowd, he saw that her face was streaked with tears. The song must have affected her the way it had affected him.  
You idiot, he thought, she was probably thinking about Mark, not you. Don't flatter yourself so much. He shook his head slightly and then said his lines.  
When it was all over, everyone stood on stage and took a final bow to a standing ovation. Neelix cued up the music and the performers began to mingle in the crowd. Janeway was almost to the door when the broad chest of her first officer stopped her.  
"Well, Kathryn," he said softly, "you got me to perform. Happy now?"  
Janeway smiled sadly. "Yes. You did a wonderful job."  
Chakotay frowned. "What's wrong?"  
She shook her head. "I'm not feeling very well, Commander. I think I'm going to go to bed. Tell Tom he was very convincing. I'll see you at 0800 tomorrow on the Bridge."  
Chakotay wanted to say more but stayed silent as she walked out of the Holodeck.


End file.
